requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotgrafen
Rotgrafen 'Bloodline Curse: St. Elmo's Curse' In addition to the Aloof Curse all Ventrue suffer, whenever a Sea King suffers damage from fire, she takes one additional point of aggravated damage from the source per turn. In addition, Sea King adds his penalty to relate to humans (from his Humanity) to resist frenzy caused by fire. These rolls do not receive 10-agains. 'Bloodline Gift: Master of the Ghost Ship' The Rötgrafen may become a master of a ship. While on board of his chosen ship he gains a +2 bonus to all rolls and has +2 Initiative, +2 Defense, +2 speed. To choose a ship he must stay on it for 24 hours and spend a point of Willpower. If the ship already has a Rötgrafen, then that Rötgrafen must also spend a point of Willpower to allow the new one to share the ship. (In other words, if additional Rötgrafens want to join, each one who is already there must spend a point of Willpower to permit it) 'Disciplines' Animalism, Dominate, Protean, Resilience 'Devotions' 'Rime of Salt' (Protean ••••, Resilience •) As written, except that those who suffer injury from the claws must make a Resolve + Stamina - Inflicted Damage roll to resist the burning pain that follows. Those who fail bear a –2 dice penalty on all actions for the remainder of the scene as they fight to act through the agony. This power costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'The Obeying Ship' (Dominate •••, Protean •) There are Rötgrafen who are so domineering that they cannot rely on the members of their crew to complete crucial tasks under stressful circumstances. Developing this power in order to satisfy their urge to control all aspects of a ship’s function, they learn to transmit their will through the very hull of the vessel, allowing them to control the ship itself. Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Crafts + Dominate – Ship Size Penalty (–5 for cruise ships, 0 for small boats) Action: Instant To invoke this power, the Rötgrafen must first sink into the wooden hull of his ship using Unmarked Grave, and then make the roll. Dramatic Failure: The ship painfully pushes out the Rötgrafen out of his hull. Rötgrafen suffers 5 – (Resilience) damage and is pushed out of the ship. Failure: Nothing happens Success: The vampire takes control of the ship. He’s able to control all the facilities of the ship, and thus set sail without any crew. While doing so, he may attack anyone on board by spending a point of Willpower and rolling Intelligence + Crafts as his attack dice pool. Exceptional Success: The ship can move faster than it usually does, and the attack dice pool also adds Blood Potency. This power costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. 'The Hidden Master' (Dominate •••••, Protean •) As written, except replace 'Haven of Soil' with 'Unmarked Grave'. This power costs 3 Experiences to learn. 'Source' Bloodlines: The Chosen, pp 56-64. Blood & Smoke revisions by Griautis. Category:Bloodlines Category:Ventrue Category:Translations Category:Devotions